Bad Romance
by mistynightwish
Summary: Meeting Alice was planned. Her knowing him was planned. But her falling in love with him was unplanned, unknown. I, Sabrina Grimm, experienced an Everafter love story without the oh so amazing Prince Charming involved with it.
1. Alice Caillait

**I don't own Sisters Grimm! This is my first Fanfic and hope you like it! :]**

Ding…

Dong…

"I'll get it!" I shouted, running to the door, unlocking the many locks there were on the door. About a minute later, I yanked it open. There was a girl about the age of thirteen, standing there with a grin on her face.

"Who're you?" I said, opening the door a bit wider.

"You must be Sabrina." She said, ignoring my question.

"Libeling, who is it?" Granny called out.

"Someone that creepily knows me." I replied walking off. I hid around the corner to hear what Relda and the girl was saying.

"Alice! My, my! You have grown! Come in!" Granny exclaimed.

"Hello Mrs. Grimm." I heard the girl's musical voice call out happily.

"Please, call me Granny. How are you?"

"Quite fine Granny. You?"

"Oh, good, good. I see you have met my eldest granddaughter?"

"Oh, yes, Sabrina." She said.

"Oh, let me…SABRINA, DAPHNE!" Granny shouted.

Someone ran from behind me and I saw that not only I, but Daphne was eavesdropping on the conversation.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Daphne, giving her a goofy grin.

"Hey there, you're Daphne?"

"Yeah! Are you an Everafter?" she squealed. Alice winked.

"Nope, but you can say I'm Alice from Wonderland if you like."

Daphne bit her palm.

Granny cleared her throat.

"Girls, this is Alice Caillait."

"Who?" I snorted.

"Alice. Her parents know your parents. She's completely aware of Everafters and the world around us. I asked her to come and help."

Alice smiled, did a weird bow and her grin grew wider as Mr. Canis walked through the door, carrying Puck.

"Alice Caillait. It is good to see you." Mr. Canis said his voice deep with impatience.

"Hey Mr. Canis. Who's that? Whoa. What happened to him?" she looked over and saw Puck, her eyes widening.

"His wings were ripped off by Jabberwocky."

"Knowing what can happen in this town, I won't really say anything."

She kept looking at him, her eyes filled with worry.

I scoffed.

"Isn't he a horrible sight?" I snickered.

_Deep inside my heart, I was worried. _

"Sabrina! That isn't nice!" Grandma said as she went to get her coat and gave Daphne her shoes. Alice got her shoes and jacket. I noticed she wore the latest clothes…Vans…skinny jeans…those kids of shit I don't care about.

_Why am I worried?_

"Relda, are we heading for-" Alice asked.

_Was I jealous?_

"Yes dear, we are. Into the car children." She ushered us out and locked all the locks, magical and unmagical. We drove crazily through the streets to our destination.

_Was I worried that when Puck woke up, he would like her instead? _

"He looks like someone I know…" Alice said, brushing a lock of hair from his face.

_No. I hate Puck. He's a pain in the ass. _

"Is that why you looked at him with a mushy expression?" I asked, looking out the windows.

"Mushy? My bad if it looked like that. It's just…he looks like someone…"

"You sure you don't like him?" I asked her once more.

"Sabrina, I'm like a thousand years old okay? I've talked to Puck before. He's pretty disgusting and dirty." She said, her eyebrows arching.

"Oh. Okay." I felt like an idiot.

"Why do you care? You like him?" she whispered into my ear.

I shook my head and she grinned.

"I'm pretty old Sabrina, you can tell me. I've had some experiences with guys before."

I glared at her and gave me a grin. Daphne giggled and winked at Alice.

"Hey Alice, what can you do?" Daphne asked, trying to get her attention.

"What do you mean monkey?"  
"Thanks Alice. First Marshmallow from Puck, then Monkey from you?"

"Yup. I hope you don't mind." Alice grinned.

"I meant what you can do. Like, Goldilocks and talking to animals-"

"Oh no. I can't do those types of things. I can play piano and sing quite well though."

Granny turned around and I saw her and Granny make some eye contact. An understanding passed between them and Granny nodded.

"Since your name is Alice, did you go to Wonderland?" Daphne asked.

"Did you see the Mad Hatter? What about the Queen? Did you paint the roses red? Why red? Why couldn't it have been green? What about the tea party? Was it fun?" she attacked Alice with many questions.

Alice laughed.

"I love that movie and story, but unfortunately, I haven't got the opportunity to go to such a place. I plan to one day. Did you watch the new Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton?"

"No, not yet." Daphne shrugged.

"Since we're in gonna be in a more busy and populated city, want to go and watch it?"

"YESSSS!" Daphne crowed happily.

Mr. Canis drove into a city with huge buildings and many lights.

"Uh, Granny, why are we here?" I asked, looking out.

"We're in New York City!" my sister clapped her hands.

"Oh libeling, you didn't know?" Granny said as if it was obvious.

"What?"

"There are Everafters in this city too!" she announced. Daphne smiled widely and clapped her hands. I on the other hand, was frozen as sadness dripped over me. Alice smiled sadly at me and looked out the window.

Granny took out a letter and let Daphne read it:

_Mrs. Grimm,_

_I'm sorry for your loss. Basil was like a father to me. It breaks my heart that I can't be there for Henry or you, worse that I am partially to blame for the tragedy. I hope you know that Jacob and I never believed my escape from Ferryport Landing would bring anyone harm. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I've found Faeire, which is hidden in the Big Apple. I've been invited to stay until I am settled. Oberon is very busy with his kingdom, and Titania, well, I'm sure you've heard the stories about her. Once I've found work and made a little money I'll be off to explore this big world. Until them, if you are ever in New York City, drop by the park and tell us Hans Christen Anderson a knock - knock joke._

_Love,_

_G_

"Who's G?"

"An old friend of your father's." Granny answered, looking ahead. Mr. Canis pulled into a small parking lot at the side of Central Park and we headed to the statue of Mr. Anderson.

"Ah, so uh…. Let's see what we can do." Granny said.

"Knock – Knock." Daphne grinned.

"Who's there." Alice replied.

"Cows go." Daphne said.

"Cow goes who?" Granny smiled.

"No they don't cows go moo."

We were too busy laughing to realize nothing happened.

I coughed and tried it again.

"Knock – knock."

Nothing.

We tried several more times and received very unwelcoming glances from passing people.

"Before someone comes and calls the crazy wagon, let's figure something else."

Daphne put her hand and leaned on to the statue.

"Well, if it isn't a knock – knock-"

Suddenly, she disappeared.

"Where's Daphne? Oh no!" I freaked out.

Granny smiled.

"I think I know what to do."

She placed a hand on Anderson and said, "Knock – knock."

One by one, we fell onto the snowy streets in front of an old looking restaurant. I picked myself up and walked in after my family. A naked man was thrown outside and two bulking fairies followed him. I shuddered and saw a creature with gnarled claws and green gross skin fly by my face.

"Sorry Sabrina! Duck if you see flying goblins!" Daphne called out. I ducked and crawled toward my family. Mr. Canis, now the Big Bad Wolf were beating up some goblin.

"What's happening?"

"The weird thingies didn't let us past and now Mr. Canis is losing control!"

Suddenly, a gang of blonde boys around my age surrounded us. The leader came out and pointed an arrow at his chest.

"Let him off and come with us." He said with a strong voice. Mr., Canis brought the goblin to his lips and licked it.

"I taste your fear darkling, it's delicious."

Granny placed a hand on him.  
"Old friend."

He slowly began to change back to normal.

We followed the leader, who had a mass of shaggy blonde hair and sparkling blue diamond eyes.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She's in the restroom. She said she could find her way back."

He opened a door at the end of the hall and ushered us in.

There, sat a woman about forty years of age and a pretty girl doing each other's hair.

"Mother, thank the heavens. Puck has returned!" the boy said, laying Puck onto the couch. The woman and the girl cried and ran to Puck.

"Son!"

"Son?!" I cried.

"Yes, Puck is my brother. I'm Mustardseed and my mother is Titania. Moth is my younger sister." The boy said.

"Moth, go get Cobweb. Tell him to come quickly with his medicines." Titania instructed the young fairy. She flew out of the room.

"What did you do to my son?" Titania growled at us.

"He was hurt…his wings got ripped off when he was trying to protect us from a Jabberwocky."

"A Jabberwocky. Seriously? Where did he find this Jabberwocky?"

"In Ferryport Landing. He lives there with us."

Moth came in and bowed to Titania.

"Cobweb is on his way Your Majesty."

Just then, Alice burst into the room and grinned at us.

"Dude, the restrooms are so cool! Singing toilets and-"She stopped and looked at Moth with shocked eyes.

Moth sneered at her.  
"Look who is back. The one and only Alice Caillait." Her eyes were calm and cool. Alice's usual sparkling grey – brown eyes were cold and narrowed.

"Don't do that to your eyes. It makes you look even uglier. If that is possible." Moth snapped.

"Whoa break it up you two-"Daphne began.

"NO!" They both shouted staring at each other. Daphne backed away from the two angry girls.

If looks can kill, they'd both be dead right now.

Mustardseed came in and put a hand on Alice's arm.

"Alice."

She looked up and gasped.

"Mustardseed?"

**First fan fic! I hope I did good :]**


	2. Roy and Shish Ka Bobs

**Thanks to sistergrimm97 and her beautifully wonderful comments. **

**Lovelovelove,**

**MNW**

* * *

She backed off slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked, her eyes widening in surprise. He walked closer to her and did a small, polite bow.

"Hello miss. I am Mustardseed, brother of the heir, Puck." He gave her a grin that looked a bit like Puck's.

"You know me. But answer me, what ARE you doing here?" Alice snapped.

"I live here Alice Caillait. But what are YOU doing here?" Mustardseed asked, his eyes sparkling with small laughter.

"Oh, you're cool." She said, pushing me away. Mustardseed looked shocked for a slight second, but his reckless smile returned.

"Because I am all that. So, are you ready to tell me why you're here?"

Daphne stomped in and stood between them. Her lips were pursed and her eyes looked angry.

"Don't you talk to her like you're better than her! She's with us!" Daphne growled. I looked at Alice and saw a loving smile spread on her face, disappearing when Mustardseed looked at her.

"You're with the Grimms?" he asked.

"No…shit. I just wanted to go randomly knock on Anderson and scream knock – knock jokes at him." She snapped.

He just shook his head.

"Your moth has been quite dirty since we last met."

"Oh, wasn't that over 9 years ago?"

"And you're still quite pretty."

"Oh, that's touching. But you need to try harder if you want to be friends again."

"Oh, I though girls would love it if they're called pretty."

"I've lived over a thousand years Roy. I know what a girl wants."

"Don't call me that. Only my girlfriend can call me that." He said, looking down.

"Your last one was when….ten years ago?"

Mustardseed scowled and glared at her.

"Oh, did I get the little baby sad? It's okay Roy, do you want a hug?" Alice said mockingly, holding out her arms.

I laughed out loud and received weird looks from the family.

"Sorry, that was funny." I smiled. I had no idea Alice and I were that much alike! A man with sunken purple eyes came in and nodded at Titania.

"Yes your Majesty? You called?"

"I need you heal Puck. And quick. Please don't let Oberon know."

"Yes your majesty. It should take-"

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and a big man…er…fairy barged in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted. Titania stepped protectively in front of her lost son.

"Please Oberon…if you let him heal-"

"HE IS A TRAITOR! IF WE WERE BACK IN THE LANDS, THE KING WOULD HAVE HIS HEAD CHOPPED OF AND SERVED AS A…. A….A SHISH KA BOB!" the man, who I think is Oberon, shouted very loudly.

Titania opened her mouth and sputtered out, "I can give you something… support from the Everafters."

"If you can do mind control magic."

"No, I have the children…the daughters of Veronica Grimm."

I half expected Alice to go: TA – DAAA and do a goofy bow.

Oberon looked at us and pointed at the healer, Cobweb.

"Hurry and heal him. After he is alright, he can go." Oberon walked out of the room and I heard a sigh of relief from Titania. She looked at Mustardseed.

"Mustardseed, take the Grimms to the room in the empty hall. Where's Oz?"

"Here! Right here! Moth called me a while back!" A man with puffy hair rushed in. Titania snapped her finger at him.

"We need a meeting tonight."

"Oh yes. Oberon had already told me. It's going to be tonight."

"Good." She nodded at Mustardseed, [or should I say ROY?] and he lead us off.

I turned around and opened my mouth and shouted, "DON'T FORGET THE SHISH KA BOBS!

* * *

**Ahh, short chapter. Sorry ;]**


	3. AVBAN

**A.V.B.A.N.**

**[A very boring Author's Note]**

**To my dear readers….**

**On some of your comments, you said that you're quite confused. I'm sorry that I made the mistake of having Moth and Mustardseed be brothers and sisters. Obviously, I haven't read the books well enough. I'll change it when I do have time, and that's a promise. And if don't have time, I'm quite sorry, you'll find that Puck was betrothed to his sister. **

**Lovelovelove,**

**MNW**


	4. Shock

**I'm sorry for this super short chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Roy – er, Mustardseed threw open a door and we landed in with a grunt. Daphne got up and rubbed her butt.

"That hurt!" she cried, rubbing her sore arm.

"Oops. My bad."

Before he shut the door, Moth came by and stopped him, whispering something into his ear. He nodded and looked at Alice.

"Get out Caillait. Moth here needs to talk to you."

Alice reluctantly got up.

"Swear not to kill me?"

Moth rolled her eyes.

"Promise."

Alice walked out, her pretty eyes [how many times have I said her eyes are so NICE?] flashing a warning.

"I swear, if you mess with me, I know karate." She said, walking off with Moth.

Mustardseed leaned on the wall and looked at us coolly.

"A Jabberwocky eh?"

"Yeah. When you go to Ferryport Landing, these things are quite normal."

"No thank you. I prefer to keep my freedom." He replied smartly. We sat in silence for a while, and then Granny decided to ask the gutsy question.

"How'd you and Alice meet?"

Mustardseed's eyes widened.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, obviously you have met before. Usually, she doesn't hate someone before she knows them."

"You act like you know her better." He said, not paying attention to what he was saying.

"I do." Granny said, a slight smile playing on her lips.

"I was her boyfriend, I knew her the best!" Mustardseed said, not before sitting up straight and looking at us with wide eyes.

* * *

"You two were boyfriend and girlfriend?" Daphne asked, giggling.

He put his head in his hands.

"NO! We weren't….not that way…I – I – UGH."

I felt myself smirk, "Care to explain how you met?"

"Do I have a choice? One, your little marshmallow would most likely hound me until I tell you. Second, Alice would tell you. Third and finally, I would end up telling you after some tragic love adventure to save Alice or something. Might as well tell you now."

We moved around so we could be settled.

Mustardseed opened his mouth and Daphne said, "Is it scary?"

"No. So-"

"Sad?"

"Can you wait until I start?"

"Is it full of action?"

"Shut-"

"Is it funny?"

"Up-"

"Is it like the Korean dramas Granny watches? I think they're stupid. I mean, someone always dies from a sickness, cancer or some car accident. It's so weird-"

Mustardseed groaned and glared at us, as if it was our fault we decided to bring her along.

Which it was, actually.

* * *

**Oh ho! Let's see if I can finish another chapter ;]**


	5. Not The Usual Heartbreak

He took a deep breath before telling us a story.

"Eleven years ago, when Puck was still here, I met Alice when she was skateboarding in Central Park."

"SHE SKATEBOARDS?!"

Can you guess who that was? Yes, it was Daphne.

"Yes she does. Now shut up before I don't tell any story."

"Oops. Go on."

"Anyway, she basically fell on top of me and I pushed her off and she fell into a bush. She started to cuss me out, with her voice and fingers. Seriously, this lady came up to us and told us to shut it or she'd call the cops. Anyway, she left and I never really saw again until you know Paramore?"

"Yeah. They're hella awesome." I said, grinning. I, Sabrina Grimm love Paramore.

"They came to New York to perform their concert and we met each other again. This time we didn't cuss each other out or anything. We ended up talking and we decided to meet up in Central Park the next day. We continued doing this until we were officially going out."

I rolled my eyes, "This is really boring. So let me guess the rest. You two got in a serious fight, then broke up and now hates each other."

Mustardseed shook his head.

"No, Puck recently rejected Moth-"

"WHAT!?" I cried, looking at him.

"Oberon decided that Moth was to be the next queen." He explained as if I was a little kid.

"Oh."

"Anyway, they needed a new king and queen, since Puck might be banished. My mother overheard me talk to Alice on the phone and wanted to invite her over for a dinner. Moth, being a stupid obsessed freak, wanted the crown for herself. She made a plan to get rid of Alice."

"And how'd she do that?" Mr. Canis mumbled from his corner.

"If you'd be quiet…"

"Sorry."

"She called her friend, Mindy over. She knew Mindy had a huge crush on me and Mindy had no idea who Alice was. So Moth slipped me a love potion during dinner and the next person I talked to was Mindy. You can guess what happened after that." He said quietly.

"You guys had some fun and Alice found out, leaving you."

He nodded.

"I tried to convince her it was Moth, but Moth faked being her friend at first. But afterward, I saw Moth go outside after Alice and came back it was a triumphant smiled on her face. She saw me, and looked away. I ran out after Alice, to find her on the ground, blood covering her face."

"Wait, you're telling me that Moth, who is practically my age on looks did that to her?" I said surprised.

"Alice put a curse on Moth. She found out about it the next morning when she looked in the mirror. Alice is the child of Father Time, so she made Moth look like she was an 11 year old. Before, Moth was 16." Mustardseed said, messing with his belt.

"So she left you guys and soon went to us?" Daphne asked, lying on her stomach.

"Yeah. I guess she never knew the truth."

"And you wouldn't tell her?" Granny asked in disbelief.

"You said you knew her more than I did. So do you think she would actually stand near me long enough to hear me tell her this?"

"Ye-"

"No. She wouldn't. Believe me, the few months I spent with her, I learned so much about her. She was stubborn, loving when she wants to be and so much other things."

Suddenly, Granny looked up.

"Wait did you say Father Time is her father?"

I nodded, "Is there something wrong?"

Granny looked at us in fear.

"Before we left, Charming told us that the Scarlet Hand was going to find the Child of Father Time and get him or her onto their side. Do you realize what a Child of Time can do? They can stop time, make it longer, shorter; reverse it to the yesterday or tomorrow. She can be very valuable."

Mustardseed **[A.V.B.A.N. or 'Seed' (inside joke with Tazzy)] **raised his eyebrows.

"Scarlet Hand? What is that?"

"It's a group of Everafters that want to rule the world."

"So they want to get Alice."

"Yes."

"And get her on their side."

"Yes."

"Because she's just oh so powerful."

"Yes."

"We really need to keep her safe." He muttered. Mustardseed looked up.

"We need to keep her safe."

"I thought you hated her."

"Well you thought wrong." He sighed. "She may hate me, but I really do still care about her."

Granny looked at us.

"We'll all keep her safe. I've known her for almost half my life and she's been very close. We're no friends of the Scarlet Hand."

We nodded in agreement as light flooded the room. There stood Oz, still frazzled as ever and Moth.

"Oberon would like to see you." Oz nodded at Mustardseed, who lead us to a huge room. There, Oberon, Titania was standing there. He beckoned for us to come up and Oz gently pushed Daphne and I up there. The huge crowd of Everafters stared at us.

One by one, they started to hiss and boo.

"What present is this Oberon?!" a chicken [chicken? WHOA] cried out.

"QUIET!" he shouted. They reluctantly sat down.

"This is what you've all been waiting for-"

"Yeah, Two hours man!" someone called out.

He glared at the crowd.  
"The Children of Veronica Grimm?"

"Our mom?" Daphne said, surprised.

Everafter looked at each other and started to laugh. But one voice in the crowd called out.

"No, it is the Grimms. Look at the girls! They are both like their mother!"

Uh, okay?

People began to peer at us creepily. I couldn't help but to return their creepy looks with a cross eye. Some of them smiled and soon, all the Everafters were clapping.

People came up to us and shook our hands.

"You mother is a pearl."

"So amazing!"

"Charisma!"

Every one of these words broke my heart. My mom, the only normal person in the family was involved with this crap?

I saw Mustardseed walked toward Alice and he turned her around. Her eyes narrowed and stayed that way as he talked. She opened her mouth and shut it as Moth came in screaming.

"He's dead! The king! Oberon! He's dead!"

Titania led the way in and threw herself on her husband's corpse. Tears traced her perfect complexion and her eyes were sad and upset.

"Who killed my husband?!" she shrieked. Before anything could happen, I grabbed Daphne's arm and searched for my family. We ran out in the park right as Titania burst into the air, ruining the nice smooth concrete ground. Moth flew out, holding something.

Titania looked around and saw us. Mr. Canis pushed us back before she spewed a wave of fire at us. She and Mr. Canis were fighting harshly, throwing and burning things at each other. Titania picked up a huge branch which she electrified and knocked him back. He groaned in defeat and lay on his back. She flew over to him and leaned back, about to spit fire at him. I saw Mustardseed in the distance and silently wished for him to hurry up and stop Titania before she hurt…or killed our friend. She arched her back and fire started to come out.

And she suddenly froze in her spot.


	6. The Royal Pain, Moth

**Hope you liked this!**

I stared in shock at the person in between Titania and Mr. Canis. Her dark black hair blew in the wind and her shocking eyes were shut in fear. Mustardseed came and his men threw ropes around her. Titania's eyes were blazed, as if she was to burn us with her eyes. The girl rolled to the side and I finally saw that it was Alice. She looked tired and I saw Mustardseed drop his rope and go to help her up. She pushed him back, falling backward.

He pulled her up and this time, she didn't react. Mustardseed lifted her chin up, and Alice backed off. She muttered something and slowly made her way back to us.

"Are you okay liebling?" Granny asked, her face etched with worry.

"I'm fine…just a bit tired." Alice said, tucking her hair behind her ear. She looked at us funny and cocked her head to the side.

"Aren't you surprised I can do that?"

"Actually, we knew." I shrugged.

"Since when?!"

"Since a few hours ago?"

She looked over at Moth and glared. "He told you when I was with Moth?"

I nodded, carefully looking at her face. Her eyes [oh, pretty eyes] were sad, angry and had a dark look about it.

"He promised not to…" Alice's voice trailed off.

Daphne opened her mouth, but Granny shook her head. The secret we knew needed to be kept safe. Mustardseed walked over and looked at Granny, obviously struggling to avoid Alice's glares.

"I'm sorry about the commotion my mother has caused. With that, you may give us back Puck and leave." He held his hand out to Moth, who was holding a carrot, no an eggplant. I guessed Puck was in there.

"Uh no buddy! Puck stays with us." I said, backing away next to Alice.

"I'm not going to argue. Give us Puck!" he nearly shouted.

"You guys are talking as if Puck was here – OH…" Daphne stifled a laugh when she saw the cocoon that Moth was carrying. I snickered.

"I didn't know you loved to play with crap." It was a very lame comment, I know. But Moth shot me a withering look and when Granny wasn't looking, flipped me off. I was going to finally introduce her to my fist, but Alice beat me to it. She shoved Moth to the side and sat on her chest. Her knees dug into her side.

"You do something like that one more time, I swear, your nose will be at the top of your head." Alice snapped.

Moth got up calmly. "Well, it doesn't matter how much you rearrange my face, I'll always still be prettier that you."

And for once, I saw Alice backing off. Moth had a triumphant look on her face, as if she just won the lottery…or should I say, Puck?

Mustardseed and his men rounded Titania and put her back into the invisible restaurant of The Golden Egg. We walked off into the cold night and came to a nice looking hotel. Moth sneered at it and began walking off to an expensive hotel in the distance.

"I am royalty! I deserve to live in a nice decent hotel! This place is for hobos!"

Granny shook her head, "She'll come back when she realizes she has no money."

We entered and rented two rooms, one for the girls and for Mr. Canis. He went into his room without a word. I flopped onto a bed and sighed. Granny went into the restroom and Daphne started to doze off. I turned to Alice, who was looking as if she was asleep.

I sighed, "You know what Alice? Thanks for helping me back there with Moth. I mean, I could've taken her down, sure and easy, but thanks anyway."

I paused, not sure if I should go on or not.

"And fore Puck… I hope he gets better. I mean, he's a big pain in the ass and everything, but…"

I looked over at Daphne and waved to see if she was awake. She didn't move an inch. I sighed in relief talked to Alice again.

"We had our first kiss… and I slugged him. I was caught off guard, seriously. We were really pissed at each other, arguing, when he decides to do it then and there."

There was a sudden loud banging on the door.

"Mrs. Grimm! Please open up!"

I groaned and walked to the door, yanking it open. Moth was out there with the receptionist, who was looking quite pissed.

"This kid was banging around, asking for you. Keep her quite for the night please? And the thing she's carrying around, I hope you're not planning to keep that for the rest of the time here are you?" The receptionist said through gritted teeth. The smell was really strong now. I sighed as if Moth was a little kid.

"Moth, please…. PLEASE do not do that again! You're embarrassing us!"

I turned to the receptionist.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sure she won't do anything silly and childish like that anymore. And we'll get rid of that as soon as the project is done." I closed the door to see Moth, glaring at me.

"I am not a child! Do not speak of me like that again. Okay human?"

"Yes your Majesty." I said, rolling my eyes. I thought I heard a laugh from Alice, but she was still. Granny walked out, lying by Daphne. I lay on the other side of Daphne, trying to sleep. Moth muttered something about sleeping next to dirty creatures, but crept in with Alice. I tossed and turn, tried countless times to try and fall asleep, but it never worked. Late at night, around three in the morning, I was still awake, thinking about my mother.

"You're welcome, Sabrina." I heard someone whisper. I looked over at Alice to see her eyes closed, grinning in the dark.

Around 8: 30 I woke up to see Granny and Daphne gone with a note on the table.

_Girls, went out to get some food and clothes,_

_Granny and Daphne_

Moth was flipping through the TV and Alice was still asleep. Boy, she sleeps a lot. Her body was curled into a ball and her hair fanned out beautifully under her. Moth glared at me with great distaste. I rolled my eyes and went into the restroom where, creepily, the eggplant – er cocoon followed.

I tried to get out of its smelly grasp, but it never went out of the way. Suddenly, it opened up and this horrible smell, I mean worse than the time Granny let her meal rot on the stove? What was it? Baked jelly fish in fish sauce. I gagged as the smell seeped into me. Moth threw open the door and screamed.

"You little-" She shouted some good words at me before Alice pulled her out and looked at me strangely.

"Sheesh. And I thought wearing loop earrings are weird."

The door opened and Granny and Daphne walked in, instantly covering their noses.

"Man Sabrina, you must hate the food we had last night." Daphne pinched her nose.

"I liked it actually." I heard someone mutter from the side.

I wailed and closed my eyes, feelings tears drip out.

**Just to let you know, if you are reading this and you love to wear hoop earrings, then I'm sorry. I imagined Alice as a tom boy and I really don't think she'd enjoy wearing those kinds of things. **


	7. Her Special One

Later, Granny called Alice to tell her we were eating at the Happy Duck or some Asian restaurant. We walked there, people looking at me strangely and backing away. Daphne had me take seven showers and the smell STILL hasn't left my body. When we entered the restaurant, the smell of Chinese food filled the air, and hopefully, blocked the smell of Puck's cocoon. We plopped down onto our seats and looked at the menus.

"Hello guys." I looked up to see Alice, her face smiling happily. She sat next to me and handed me a bag.

"Here, I heard about the smell the Puck let off. Hope this works."

I opened it to see cans of body spray. I smiled at Alice.

"Thanks Alice."

"So, what are we eating?"

Daphne looked up as the waiter walked away.

"Oh, some chow mien, sour pork, friend sesame chicken, pot stickers and garlic soup…"

Alice grinned and shook her head. "We're eating quite a bit eh?"

Moth kept shooting me dirty looks as we ate. Daphne and Granny were making phone calls around to see if they could find Everafters around this area. After we finished [and Alice going to check on the khoi fish they had in the kitchen], we all headed to our first stop, our old apartment. I waited outside with Alice as my family walked in. I didn't want to go into the place where I grew up in. Bad memories would come back. I leaned onto the lamp post behind me as Alice took out her phone. She quickly pressed some buttons and shut it.

"How's it with you and Mustardseed?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

She smiled softly.

"We're getting along okay now, thank goodness. He's quite sweet."

"Really? I found him quite arrogant." I said, seeing if Alice would get mad from my remark.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Are you trying to get me mad Sabrina?"

"Well, is it working?"

She gave me her trade mark goofy grin.

"Maybe."

"What did you two do?"

"We just walked around and talked. He said that when we were still together…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah. He told us. It's true anyway. You know how Moth is." I said, trying to convince her.

Alice looked at me.

"I sincerely trust him. I'm starting to like him again… like the way you like Puck."

"You mean with disgust?" I said, trying to convince MYSELF that I absolutely do not have feelings for Puck.

"Oh come one Sabrina. It's not as if I didn't hear what you told me last night."

I felt my ears burn red.

"I was…it was…I didn't mean…" I sputtered out. Alice laughed and shook her head.

"Sabrina, may I remind you, I'm over a thousand years old. I can tell when someone's in love."

"Well, then screw Everafters with their immortal lives."

Alice let out another laugh.

"I'm still surprised I could do all the time stopping, since I haven't done it since me and Roy last met."

"That was over ten years ago right?"

Alice nodded, her hair swaying side to side. Suddenly, a song broke out and Alice stuck her hand into her pocket.

_It's a quarter after one, and I'm all alone and I need you now…_

Alice took out her red phone and pressed a button.

"Hello? Alice Caillait here."

She smiled and began talking.

"Oh, I'm with the Grimms finding out the murder. Oh yeah. Today was great. Tomorrow too? Okay, I'll meet you where? Oh, okay. Bye see you then."

There was a long pause and she whispered something I barely could hear, "I love you too."


	8. Air and Space Museum

When she shut her phone, I smiled at her and shook my head.

"My, my Alice. Already? Did you kiss on your walk?"

"Sabrina, really?"

I snickered.

"Well, did you?"

She shrugged, "It's something YOU need to find out about."

I took that as a yes. Daphne and Granny bounded down the stairs and Daphne held up a card for us to see.

"Scrooge's Financial and Spiritual Advice." Alice read from the business card. Granny nodded.

"He's an Everafter and I think he can help find the murderer." She said, ushering us down several blocks. We walked up to a door and opened it. Alice wanted to stay outside, like always. But this time, I went in with my family.

We walked out a bit later and saw Alice texting on her phone. She closed it and nodded at us.

"So, who's the killer?"  
Granny looked doubtful. "Cobweb."

Alice snorted. "That's funny."

Granny shook her head.

"It's true. Oberon told us."

She cocked her head and tried to raise an eyebrow.

"It's a long story Alice. Let's get back to our hotel shall we? It's getting late and we need to get some sleep. Besides, don't you have somewhere to go tomorrow?" I said, grabbing her arm.

She scowled.

"Thanks for telling the whole world Sabrina!"

Daphne was suddenly upon Alice.

"Where're you going tomorrow?"

Granny nodded.

"I'm also surprised. Where are you going?"

Alice smiled, "Mustardseed asked me to spend tomorrow with him, too. I agreed. He's picking me up outside the hotel at 9:30."

When she turned around, I saw Granny turn to us and give us the thumbs up sign. Moth, who was surprisingly and suspiciously quiet, looked at Alice with an evil grin.

Moth

The next morning I told the old lady that I was spending the day with my mother. Being such an idiot, she let me go and I waited for Alice and my brother to come out. After ten minutes of waiting in the cold, they walked out, their hands dangerously close. I seethed and leaped into the air, following them. Mustardseed unfurled his wings and carried Alice into the air. I strayed not too far, and not too close from them. I heard Mustardseed say something, and Alice's ringing laughter. Soon, after a while of flying, they dropped into a bustling city. In the distance, I saw a huge white house, which the humans called: The White House. I lofted on top of a tree and slowly made my way down. Mustardseed led Alice across the street into a museum that read: Air and Space Museum. As I made my way toward them, I bumped into a man clad in black.

"Move it you mongrel!" I hissed. He turned, his eyes covered with dark sunglasses. Before he could reply, I quickly made my way into the museum. I walked around to see where they were. I caught a few glimpses of the man in black and quickly moved somewhere else. Around 10:30, I finally sat down on a bench and looked around. Suddenly, there was a scream and a huge noise. I stood up to see what was going on. In the distance, I saw my brother on the floor, painfully getting up. Alice had a metal pole in one hand, debris falling around her. The man was circling around her and she always kept her face to him. He said something and she replied, surprisingly calm. They conversed for a while and suddenly, the man jumped for her.

I had no idea Alice was able to do karate stuff.

She rolled out of the way and swung the pole, hitting the man in the stomach. He doubled over and Alice grabbed his head and kneed him a few times. I flinched at the sound of his pained groans. Alice dropped him and said something to him, leaving him with an open glare. People ran around me in circles and I suspected the man used some sort of magic to make the helpless humans do something like that. Alice grabbed Mustardseed by his arms and she pulled him out before the man could respond. When the man got up, I followed him outside, to the back of the building. He ran off, but I stopped him with my voice. I think it's quite seducing.

"I saw you do that to her."

He turned.

"What do you want little kid? I'm not a grandpa; I'm a killer."

I snorted at his response.

"I hate her too."

"Oh, good to know." He turned to walk off.

"And if you'd like to work with me to get rid of her…" I said, my voice trailing off. This obviously would get his attention.

He immediately perked up.

See, what did I tell you?

"I know a whole group of people who'd like to get her."

I smirked at him, my chin up high.

"And where will I find this group?"

"In Maine."

I laughed softly and looked at him.

"Take me there."


	9. After Some Excruciating Seconds

Moth

The man rode down the street and we rode up to an old nasty looking house. Like a true knight, he helped me off and led me to the door. He threw it open and we walked in. There in the huge room was hundreds of Everafters, all training with some sort of weapon. The man pushed his way through the throng of Everafters.

"Move! I need to talk to Heart!" He opened another door and in it was a mirror. A sky light was opened and light poured into the room, reflecting off the mirror. In the mirror was a woman with a huge found face. She wore all red and black with little silk embroidered hearts.

Was she still seven years old?

"Heart!" the man shouted. Heart turned and frowned.

"What do you need Black Knight? I was exercising!" she protested.

Goodness. I really do not want to see THAT image.

"We've got a new member. A very valuable one too."

She peered at me and gave me a wicked grin.

"Welcome to the Scarlet Hand dearie." And with that, she opened her mouth and let off a horrible, let me repeat, HORRIBLE cackle.

Sabrina

We walked back into our hotel room and relaxed for the rest of the night. We spent the day talking to Scrooge and some ghosts I always wanted to meet [Who ever knew Mozart was really bald?] I went in to take a shower. The hot water fell down my back and after a long time, I felt relaxed, calm. But of course, as soon as I thought of being calm, a shriek came from outside the room. I threw on a bathrobe and tripped over the bathtub, growling and cursing at it. Finally, I walked out and saw Mustardseed lying on a bed with Alice wiping his forehead.

"What happened?" I asked, rushing over.

Alice didn't say anything. I guess she was too tired or something.

"A man attacked her when she and Mustardseed were alone. He's injured." Granny said, coming in with a First Aid box. Alice grabbed some rubbing alcohol and cleaned his wounds. Mustardseed hissed at the pain, but kept still until Alice wrapped his arms in bandages.

Granny looked at me and said, "Sabrina, could you please bring Daphne into the restroom? The next part may be ah, quite uh, strange for you two."

I nodded, took Daphne and Puck into the restroom.

"AAAUGH!"

A scream echoed from outside.

Daphne winced and her face grew pale.

"I wonder what was so bad he must scream in pain." I muttered. A little after, Granny poked her head in.

"You girls can come back in." I heard Granny call.

We walked back in and saw that Alice and Mustardseed on a bed, breathing gently. Mustardseed was knocked out, but Alice was slowly passing out, as if she wanted to make sure he was safe before she let herself go.

Which I'm pretty sure she did.

"Are you two okay?" Daphne asked, sitting down on the carpet by Alice. She slowly sat up, painfully too.

"Yeah. Right now we are. You should have seen the man though. He was so determined to kill me."

I heard Granny gasp in the corner. Alice didn't seem to notice.

"I'm just glad Mustardseed is safe. He just stopped when the man came. Forgot what to do, what happened and that's why he was hurt so badly." She brushed a lock of blonde hair away from his eyes.

"I'm just glad he's safe." She whispered before blacking out.

Mustardseed

I woke up and saw someone lying by me. An angel? Heck no, it was Alice. Her black hair fanned out under her and her back heaved as she drew heavy breaths.

I shook my head, forcing myself to look away.

A stinging pain hit me and I groaned, waking up Alice.

"You okay?" she whispered.

I shrugged, "What happened?"

"Oh, the normal day. We went out and saw some killer and instead of damsel in distress, it turned out as DUDE in distress." She said, getting up.

"Oh haha." I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I staggered, and in a flashed, she came over to help me.

"You can have the restroom first." She said, helping me into the restroom. I shut the door, did my business and stuff and washed my face. I looked in the mirror.

My eyes were still blue, but there were marks on my face, scars, and burns. And I finally noticed I was starting to grow taller. I heard myself sigh and turned to open the door. And then, I just happened to fall on top of Alice. We looked at each other and I caught my breath. Alice blinked, her beautiful eyes shining. I felt myself lean in and after a few excruciating seconds, our lips met.

**

* * *

****I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you love it!**


	10. Attack

I leaned in once more and well, let's say we kissed just more than once. Soon enough, obviously, the door had to open and I quickly pushed us under a bed. I winced in pain as I rolled under the surprisingly roomy bed. I saw Sabrina's shoes come in, grab something and made her way out. Alice bumped into some slippers and it made a scuffling noise. Sabrina stopped, but then walked out. I heard the door shut and we let out a huge sigh at the same time. I chuckled and turned to face her.

"That was close don't you think?"

She rolled her eyes, "You think?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Well, I'm surprised. You think?"

I lightly hit her arm and we laughed.

She kissed my cheek and came closer to me. I wrapped my arms lovingly round her.

"Do you trust me?" I whispered into her ear. She shuddered and nodded.

"Then please believe me when I tell you it wasn't me who hurt you years ago."

I felt her stiffen and sighed.

This was going to take awhile.

"Please. You HAVE to trust me."

She was quiet for a very long time. I removed my arms so I could get out from under the bed [even though it was pretty comfy down there]. Alice turned and stopped me.

"I believe you." She whispered.

Moth

I gripped my sword the Black Knight [named Barry] gave me. A line of dummies stood in front of me, their t - shirts sprayed with the word GRIMM on it. I took a deep breath and in a matter of moments, I had them bleeding stuffing and straw. Barry opened the door and motioned for me; we were ready to get that bitch.

Mustardseed

I rolled out from under the bed and pulled up Alice. She smiled at me and stood on her tip toes, kissing my forehead. We walked out of the room and into the streets. I winced in pain as I took a step.

"You okay?" Alice asked, holding out her hand. I took it and shrugged.

"With you, I am."

She turned to me and shook her head.

"Sweet Roy. Real sweet." I grabbed her hand and she leaned her head on my shoulder. Snow was gently falling and resting on the branches of trees, the streets on the passing citizens of NYC. Suddenly, I saw someone familiar running up to me.

"Mustardseed!" he called out.

I looked at him closely and saw that it was Arthur, my first man. He looked troubled as he ran to me. Arthur clumsily bowed to me and nodded at Alice.

"Your majesty, we're under attack."


	11. Her History

Alice, Arthur and I ran back to the Golden Egg to see that it was up in flames. Screams echoed around and fire raced around the Everafters. They were rapidly leaving and I think Arthur had the same idea. I saw a fairy running around with a torch and my heart stopped.

Moth.

"YOU!"

She turned and her sneer grew wider.

"Me? If you want to get me, you better keep up!" she shouted, running off. I ran after her, leaping over logs and overturned tables. She laughed wildly and disappeared. I looked around frantically, but she was nowhere in sight. My legs buckled and I fell down, feeling tears fall down my face. I was there for a few minutes, and then I felt someone grab me. My instincts took over as I threw the person over my head. He groaned and I looked over to see Arthur, his face bruised and cut.

"Ah, sorry Arthur. Where's Alice?"

"That's the thing. She's gone."

I raced out of the Golden egg and saw a flash of light, and an explosion. The humans were littered across the floor, unconscious. I looked up and saw a group of Everafters fighting against another huge group of Everafters with a blood – red handprint on their chest. In the middle of the fight was Alice, in combat with Moth. Their swords gleamed in the sun as the blades clashed multiple times. Screams were in the air as fire burned them, or they died in some cruel way. Suddenly, the red handprint people turned and fled back to their direction. I saw Moth leaving last, her arm and legs cut, and bloody. Alice looked over at us and smiled faintly before dropping onto the ground. The Everafters cheered and made their way back to where they came from. The spell lifted, and the humans slowly got up and began to move around, doing whatever they were doing. Momma gently lifted up Alice and turned to me.  
"Where you staying at?"

* * *

I led her there [she let me carry my love] and laid her onto the bed. Momma got out some bottle of rubbing alcohol and such and tried her best to cover up her cuts. There was one severe one on her leg. It was deep and blood was seeping out like a waterfall. Momma used up medicine to heal that. Granny, Daphne and Sabrina ran in, their faces grim. [Aha. Grim? Get it?]

Granny looked at me, with worry filling her face.

"Are you alright libeling?" I nodded.

"But Alice was the most wounded."

"I heard about the battle and attack over at the Golden Egg."

I stopped, not wanting to say what was in my head.

"That's not the last time they're going to come."

Momma looked up and sighed, "Let's not bring us down much anymore okay? This is a bad situation already. As for you, your majesty, I suggest you get some sleep. You are tired and I'm pretty sure Granny and her grand kids are too. So, just lie down, and get some rest."

I did was she told me and right before I fell asleep, I kissed Alice on the cheek.

I woke up to see Alice lying on the bed with her eyes opened. She breathed slowly and looked at me.

"Hello handsome. You're up early."

"What time is it?" I asked, coming over to give her a kiss on the lips. She didn't move and I looked down and saw the cast. Memories from last night flooded into my mind.

"It's about seven in the morning."

I kept looking at her leg.

"Oh come one. Remember what happened?"

I shook my head.

"Moth and her psychopathic killers came and tried to kidnap me. Luckily, the Everafters that were running away came to help. Something or someone called them away. And we won."

She said it so easily, it sounded fake. But from the way she looked: with burns, bruises and such, I knew it was true. Alice smiled encouragingly at me and I felt her hand trace the side and jaw line of my face.

"But are you okay-"she stopped mid sentence as Titania bursted through the door.

"Mustardseed! That little witch shall pay! Get an army ready! Get Everafters! Make an army! Do whatever! Just GET THE LITTLE TRAITOR DEAD!" she collapsed on the bed and began to weep uncontrollably. I rushed over to my mother and saw that Alice was limping her way out of the door. Thankful for what Alice did, I turned to my mom and hugged her.

"I'll make sure we'll get her back mom."

She cried even harder.

"Oberon…you…Alice….Puck and now Moth and our home being burned down. It's so hard…"

She wailed.

"I promise Mom. That I will do whatever I can to make it right."

* * *

My mom left later and Alice walked back in with a worried look.

"Is your mum alright?"

I shook my head and looked at her. Alice's beautiful eyes were tired and her face was marred with scars.

"You alright?" she asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

I nodded, feeling a bruise on my thigh.

"Considering how everything has been, perfect."

She laughed and leaned on my shoulder.

We sat there in silence until I wanted to ask something that was on my mind the day I found her again.

"Alice, why don't you want people to know you're the child of time?"

She paused and shrugged.

"Bad experiences."

"Explain."

She didn't say anything and turned to look at me. I put on my best stern look, making her giggle.

"Fine. Only because I love you so much."

I pulled her onto me as we lay down on the bed.

"My father didn't want me when I was born. I was put into an orphanage as soon as my mother gave birth to me. I don't know my dad, or my mom. When I was seven, I made a girl turn into an old woman. It was entirely a mistake. But the adults and everyone was all afraid of each other; their friend may be the one that can make people change age. I ran away soon, and met Everafters and such. Then here I am."

Her skin was hot and I knew she was mad about the subject.

I couldn't say anything but lightly kissed her forehead. She turned and pressed her lips against mine. I went along for a while until suddenly, her phone rang.

_You seem like the type, to love 'em, to leave 'em, and disappear right after this song…_

I yelped and buckled, making Alice fall off of me. She landed on her butt.

"Sorry. Stupid phone." She grumbled, throwing the phone onto the desk.

Alice climbed back up and faced me again.  
"Now, where were we?"


	12. Some Family Time Together

Sabrina

My family trudged back into the hotel, tired from our weary day of running away from the whacko killer Greenly. Granny and Daphne went in to shower and change, but I decided to check up on Mustardseed [or Roy!] and Alice. There were some noises in the room and when I opened the door stepped in and shut the door, I stared at them in shock. Alice was underneath Mustardseed and their lips were locked. Alice's hands ran through his hair and she moaned through his kiss. He deepened it and ran his hand down her thigh.

I chose then to interrupt.

Alice stopped running her hand through his hair and turned. Mustardseed kept kissing her cheek until she gently and lovingly turned his head so he looked at me. Immediately, he jumped off and Alice rolled off the bed and they both straightened their clothes. I turned and saw Granny and Daphne standing there. Daphne's eyes were wide and Granny's were filled with happiness.

"Aren't you two kinda YOUNG to make out?" I asked.

"Sabrina, we're over a thousand years old. So, how's Puck?" Mustardseed asked, coming over to touch the cocoon.

"He's fine I guess." I said, shrugging it off.

"We're going to go out and eat! Who wants to go?" Daphne asked, her face shining from the love scene she saw from Alice and Mustardseed. Alice grabbed Mustardseed's arm and they nodded.

"We'll go tonight. So, where we eating at?" she chirped as we walked down the streets.

"At a Vietnamese restaurant." Daphne answered excitedly. Alice grinned at Daphne's happiness.

"Still hungry and always will be eh marshmallow?"

We entered a small house and immediately, spices and the smell of tea filled my nose. Alice happily looked around and opened the small porcelain teacups.

"Why do we eat at so many Asian places?" I heard Mustardseed grumble.

A tall lady came up to us and opened her mouth to speak some words in Vietnamese to us. Granny looked stunned, but Mustardseed stopped her.

"I've got it Relda."

He turned to the lady and said some words and her face curled up in horror. He continued his tale and she nodded quickly and led them into a room with set tables. She handed us menus and turned to leave. Alice waltzed in to find that there was nowhere for her to sit.

"You can have my spot dear-" Granny started.

Mustardseed shook his head and grabbed Alice by her waist.

"She can sit with me." He said, grinning like a child walking into a surprise party. Alice shook her head slowly and sat on his lap. Mustardseed wrapped a loving arm around her waist and whispered stuff into her ear. I closed my eyes and had a vivid vision of me and…. and Puck doing that. My eyes jerked open and I spat out some jasmine tea. Granny looked amused.

"Libeling, I told you to get soda or water!"

We all laughed and the waiter brought out food for us.

Alice told us jokes about meeting different Everafters and Mustardseed told stories about Puck as a child. We all laughed and were very loud.

By the time it was our curfew, Daphne was dozing off and Mustardseed carried her. He gently laid her in our bed and they retreated back outside. I rushed to the door and saw them running towards the park.

"Lovebirds." I grumbled, before shoving Puck's stalker cocoon into the restroom. I sat next to Daphne, and before falling asleep, I kissed her on the cheek.


	13. A Little Snow Shock

Mustardseed

As snow drifted onto the ground, I swept her off her feet and spun in a circle.

"You do know we're quite old for this right?" Alice whispered, twirling a lock of my curly gold hair between her fingers.

"Love, we over a thousand years old. What do you mean?" I asked, falling onto a patch of soft grass. She laughed and ran her fingers down my jawline.

"I really do like you." Alice said, smiling.

"Like?"

"Oh, put away the pouty face." She giggled, brushing away my hair. I kissed her forehead lightly and lay next to her.

I heard her sigh and leaned her head on my chest. People passed and gave us weird looks.

I had to admit, I was really happy right now. The girl I loved came back. After she left, I kept to myself for a long time. My mother tried to get me to meet new girls and tried to get me to go out with them. Moth and Mindy kept bothering me and one day I exploded and told them to get a fucking life. After about two years, I let go of the feeling and got along better with other people. Alice wiped off snow form her face and kissed my cheek.

"Go back yet?"

I helped her up and we began to walk down the sidewalk when something flew past my head. I turned and saw a figure in the distance holding an object the shape of a snowball.

"Oh, sorry your majesty!" they called out mockingly.

My blood turned ice cold.

"No way!" Alice snickered and scooped down to make a snowball. She threw it and the snowball flew unnaturally fast.

"OUCH!" someone cried. With an OOF, Moth landed next to us. She gave us a scowl and quickly made a snowball. She growled and threw it in Alice's face. Alice gasped in surprise.

"Oh HEEEEELL NO!" she laughed and threw a pile of snow directly into Moth's face, ignoring the face it wasn't a snowball. All of a sudden, a voice cried out.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

A group of Everafters from chickens to ducks poured out into the park. They grabbed handfuls [or webbed – full] of snow and packed it tighter, passing it to the ones with hands and threw it at us. Alice shrieked and ducked under a tree. I followed her example.

"What do we do?" I shouted, trying hear myself over the chaotic Everafters.

"Fight back!" She grabbed snow, rolled it together and stretched her hand. The snowball hit a dwarf in the face and he fell down in surprise.

And thus, a snowball fight began. It wasn't really fair [fifteen against two], but I could tell Alice was having fun. Soon, I threw one right into Moth's face and she screamed. All the Everafters stopped to look at their leader, who just created a strangle cry. I felt a smile tugging at my lips. SMoth turned to me, with rage in her eyes.

If looks can kill, I'd be in heaven right now.

I thought she'd go crazy, because the wetness of the snowball made her makeup drip down. Instead, she stomped off and her little minions followed her.

Alice and I held our breath until they left and turned to each other. We both gasped and started to laugh.

"You have no idea how freaky you look right now." She said, walking towards me. I shrugged.

"You have no idea how beautiful YOU look right now." I said, feeling my grin stretching from each of my ears. Alice rolled her eyes and flipped her hair to the side.

I wasn't kidding. Her pretty eyes were shining from excitement and her hair was hanging over her head perfectly. She caught me staring at her and smirked. We began to walk back toward the hotel. As we walked into the hotel, we saw Mr. Canis, who was sitting on the hotel couches.

"Relda has rather urgent news for you two." He said, nodding toward the elevator. We rushed to the elevator as it began its ascent up to the top floor. Alice began to sway, half asleep and I caught her before her head hit the ground.

"Mm… thanks." She mumbled.

I pulled her up and carried her into our room. Daphne was in there, looking under the bed. As I kicked open the door, she looked up and shouted, "GRANNY! THEY'RE BACK!"

I heard some shouting in their room and it sounded as if things were being thrown around.

"P – p – PUCK!" Sabrina screamed. I shook my head.

_The hotel manager's gonna kick us out soon. _

A boy with a head full of blonde hair bounded into our room. He looked at Alice, sleep in my arms and raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't this the girl who you hurt years ago?"

I looked at the boy and my heart thumped faster.

"Puck?"

He grinned.

"Kind of happy to back yeah?"


	14. Mindy Nickleback

I stared at my brother, Puck. He had grown at least a good foot taller and pimples began to creep up onto his face.

"So older brother, how's life?" he peered at Alice.

"Well, it's been getting better." I said, laying Alice down onto the bed. Her head hit some sort of object and she groaned.

"Love?" I whispered. Her lovely eyes opened and I sighed with relief.

"What the hell was that?" she spat, lifting up the bedding and pulling out a metal ball. She looked around and saw Puck. Alice eyed him warily.

"Hello Puck. I think I found your…" she stopped dramatically, "trinket."

He grinned and yanked the ball out of her hands.

"Thanks… Alice right?" He gave her a grin, which I swore was flirtatious. She gave him a dirty look and stood up, walking toward the next door room. I followed and she gently took my hand in her's. Alice gasped and I heard a laugh escaping her mouth.

"What happened?"

There was goo all over the place. I guess when Puck came out of his cocoon, he trudged the goo all over the place. The beds with soggy and dirty, windows had cracks in it, and some light bulbs thrown all over the floor.

Granny, Daphne and Sabrina were standing by the door, the only hiding place from the chaos. We gaped at the room and I turned back to look at my younger brother.

"YOU did this?"

He nodded, "You should see what I can do at the house."

An hour later, we finished cleaning up a bit. There was still goo all over the place, but we were all very tired. Alice sat on a chair and plugged in her Ipod. Soon, her head nodded off and she fell asleep. I sat down on the floor, my back leaning on the door. Before I knocked off, I saw Puck, wiping his nose onto his sleeve.

In the morning, we walked over to the Golden Egg. Sabrina and Puck were surprisingly getting along quite well, so I relaxed at the end of the group. Alice was talking to Daphne about going to the movies later that day. As the family descended into the Golden Egg, I told Relda I was going for a walk. She nodded and promised to tell everyone I was out and about. As snow drifted onto the sidewalk, I weaved in and out of the passing people, looking for a gift for my love. I was about to walk into a store when I felt a hand pull me away. They let me go in an alleyway and I turned around, ready to yell at them and beat the crap out of them. Instead a pretty girl with red – brown hair and vibrant green eyes smiled sweetly at me.

"Hi Mustardseed."

Shit.

She pushed me to the wall and I fell down, sliding to the dirt. Her eyes bore into me and I felt her nails on my knee.

"I've missed you." She purred, running a hand down my inner leg.

"What are you doing here?"

She let out a giggle.

"Is it wrong for a fair maiden like I to wander the streets of New York City?"

I kept staring at her in the eye. Soon she let out a sigh.

"Mustardseed, do you remember me?"

I lied, shaking my head.

"I'm Mindy Nickleback."

I tried to get out, but she pushed me back down.

"I heard the slut is back in town."  
I growled, but Mindy kept me down.

"That SLUT is my girlfriend. What do you want?"

She smiled at me and met my eye level.

"What I want, is you." With that she smashed her lips hungrily against mine.


	15. Keeping the Secret

I shoved her away and touched my lips. She got up and walked towards me again, her eyes flashing.

"Now Mustardseed, don't get to excited, or you'll be regretting it." She whispered seductively into my ear. My heart started to beat faster. Her lips traced around the edge of my neck and I shivered. Mindy closed the gap between us and our lips met once more.

Sabrina

I looked at Titiania, her face shining with happiness at seeing her son again. Daphne looked around, whispered something into Alice's ear and Alice whispered something into Granny's ear. She nodded and gestured for me. I followed them outside, where a car was parked, waiting.

"Where are we going?" I asked, kicking snow off the car.

"Watching Alice in Wonderland. Remember I promised your sister a trip?" Alice said, opening the door. It was a nice car with leather bound seats and real seatbelts. We drove down the streets and parked the car. Daphne hopped out and we walked to the theater. We waited in line to get tickets and in the freezing cold, I hear noises by the alley next to us.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled to Alice. She nodded, probably thinking I was heading to the restrooms. I followed the noise and took a look into the alleyway. My head was spinning as I took in the scene before me: Mustardseed and a slutty looking girl, their lips locked. My mind flickered from different pictures to the next: Alice and Mustardseed, happy together, the grief he showed when she was hurt. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My face flushed, angry and I picked up the nearest object, and threw it at then attached couple. The brick missed Mustardseed by a few inches, but it hit the girl square in the chest. She gasped, turned and glared at me. I took off running, not before Mustardseed turned, looking at me square in the eye. Alice and Daphne were just finishing buying tickets when I walked in. She turned, gave me her signature grin at me, but it faltered when she looked at me.

"Sabrina, you all right?"

I nodded, not really wanting to tell her what I just saw. _She just got her life back, don't say anything like that!_

_**But the truth is the best!**_

_It will kill her!_

I shook my head once again.

"I'm fine. Kind of windy for sure." Alice looked at me for a second, doubtful.

"I'll give you medicine later. Let's go and enjoy our ladies' day out, shall we?"

And with that, we waltzed into the movie theater.

I sat next to Daphne and she giggled during the whole movie. When Hammish was about to ask Alice's hand in marriage, she laughed out loud and choked on her soda. Daphne turned to Alice and asked in a loud voice, "You WON'T marry Hammish right? You have Mustardseed!"

She then laughed and put a finger to her lips, whispering, "Yes, he's my lovely and much more attractive Hammish."

I kept my mouth shut and looked forward.

It bothered me through the whole movie.

At the part where Hatter and Alice were talking at the White Queen's castle, Daphne smiled really big and mouthed: _Alice and Mustardseed_ to me.

Again I ignored it. When the movie was finished, we headed out to the mall. Alice promised us she'd get us anything we want, but I kept it down a notch with Daphne. Daphne here takes things LITERALLY. She'd ask Alice for a complete life size doll house for her and her dolls. We walked into a toy store, just for Daphne and she got her a doll house. Not life size, and not really small. Alice bought some things, too.

Finally, we went into a shoe store, Vans. I definitely wanted Alice's advice on Vans. She wears COOL SHOES. Daphne sat in the corner, reading a book she got while we searched in vain for the right shoes. After a searching of exactly two hours, [the manager was looking at us suspiciously now] I found a pair of purple and black Vans. The laces were tied nicely and it made me look…sophisticated. Like…Alice. Beautiful like Alice. I turned to her and nodded. She smiled and purchased my new shoes.

We walked into Buca's a little afterward. A nice chubby waitress showed us a table by the fountain. Daphne threw pennies into the fountain and made numerous wishes. As she hopped back and sat down, she grinned.

"I wished for you and Mustardseed." She whispered.

Alice shook her head, "Daphne, you know that it won't come true right? You said it out loud."

Daphne smiled slyly.

"I made other wishes for you too."

That was it. I stood up, pushed the chair back and muttered something before storming to the restroom. Pacing back and forth, I couldn't believe how upset I was about this situation. Alice, the sweet loving girl, was about to have her heart broken, AGAIN. I was pissed; I could've stopped it. I should've hit him, punch him; make sure he gets the idea that he won't ever hurt Alice again. Alice, the girl who is practically my older sister. The door creaked open and Daphne stuck her head in.

"Sabrina, are you alright? Did I make you upset?" she asked, her forehead creased with worry. I sighed and turned around, telling her what I saw and making her promise not to say a word. Her nose flared and anger seeped into her eyes.

"What? How can he do this to her?" she screeched, opening the door to find him.

"No! Daphne! Don't!" I pulled her in.

"What's your problem! Let me at him!"

"No! We need to keep this a secret. Imagine Alice if she learned the news. She would DIE." I whispered fiercely. Daphne frowned but nodded.

"But if this gets out of hand, we get to use Ms. White's karate teaching okay?"


	16. Timeless

By the time we staggered back into the hotel, Granny and everyone was in their beds asleep. Alice ushered us into the bed with Granny, then snuggled in next to Mustardseed. I glared at Mustardseed as he wrapped a loving arm around her. He whispered something into her ear and I heard her sigh in happiness. Quietly seething, I slowly fell asleep.

Mustardseed

I woke up and the smell of Japanese flowers filled my nose. I yawned, kissed Alice on the lips and walked into the restroom. As I shut the door, I turned around and saw Mindy, sitting on the counter.

I did the manly thing.

I screamed and tried to run. But sadly, this little witch was faster than me. She caught my shirt and pulled me in, wrapping her legs around me.

"I missed you after that brat threw the brick at me." She whispered. The door opened and Sabrina walked in, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked shocked, then anger filler her face.

"You!" she shrieked, picking up a bar of soap. Mindy stood up, pushed me aside and slowly mad her way to Sabrina.

"Yes, me." She hissed, knocking the soap and Sabrina onto the floor. She picked up the hair dryer and made her way toward Sabrina. She backed away, but soon bumped into the wall. Mindy let out a dry laugh.

"You're in the way little child. I'm a fairy; I can't die. But you, a useless, weak mortal can die in less than a minute." Mindy broke open the dryer and I could see the sharp edges where the metal broke.

"I'm not scared of you!"

"Oh, you should be." Mindy snarled and threw the dryer at Sabrina. Suddenly, I felt my heart beating slower and then everything froze. Mindy's hair floated as she stood perfectly still, not moving on bit. Our eyes moved though, and I saw Alice, frowning as she walked into the restroom. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at Mindy.

"Last time I saw you, you wore flare yellow jeans and a purple turtleneck."

Apparently the hearing worked.

Alice grabbed the dryer and threw it into the trash can, where it landed with a _THUMP! _She pulled Sabrina out of the way and unfroze her. Sabrina began to walk toward Mindy, fists clenched. Alice pulled her back and shook her head.

"It isn't worth it, I promise." She walked out and after a few moments of groans and hisses, walked in with rope. Alice tied Mindy up whispered some words and soon, she disappeared. She unfroze me and I fell to the ground, looking up at Alice. Sabrina glared at me, looking like she wanted to beat her up. Alice on the other hand, had come in and out, not giving me a single glance.

And it hurt.


	17. Wicked Witch

When the Grimms and Alice left for the Golden Egg, I walked into the park and sat on the steps. Snow hit my face and I cringed. My phone vibrated and I took it out, hoping to see if it was Alice. But no, it was my mom. I didn't pick up, so she left me a message about coming back to see my little brother.

Ha, she can clean up the mess he leaves behind.

By herself.

Every other minute or so, I opened my phone and check if I received a call or text message from her. A man sat next to me and I felt him look at me, up and down.

It was really weird.

Suddenly, he began to talk.

"You're Roy right?"

What. The. Fuck.

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

He searched in his pack, then his coat, then his jean pockets and fished out a note.

"Miss told me to give this to you." With that, he stood up and walked away. I warily looked at the note, not sure what to do with it.

_Read it._

_Burn it._

_Rip it up. _

Sighing, I picked it up and started to read the note.

_Mustardseed,_

_This is your once last chance to become one of us. To join the Scarlet Hand. For the past few years we have been trying to recruit you, but have shown no interest. Now, with your connection broken with Alice, it is easier for you to become one of us. If you burn this piece of paper, we will know you're joining._

_Moth_

I started at her note in bewilderment.

Should I join? Thoughts whirled around in my head. I stood up and began walking toward the Golden Egg when a quake made me stop in my tracks. It was coming from the Macy's Department store. A robot witch thingy made its way into the park, and towards Anderson's statue. Some people stood in front of the statue, making sure that the witch wouldn't get into the restaurant. I recognized Daphne, her hands ready to fight, Sabrina next to her, also ready to protect her little sister. And Canis, looking as if he was going to turn into the Wolf. The witch made her way closer and I walked toward them. She was almost there. My feet pounded into the ground as I ran toward the Grimms. The witch came closer and raised its foot up to stomp on the family. I saw Alice running towards her friend, hands out stretched.

"Alice!" I shouted, jumping over a fence.

What, is she stupid? Then the witch froze and started to fall apart. As piece fell over, Canis rushed the family away to safety. Alice ducked as an arm flew over her head. She started to make her way towards the family. I rushed toward her, jumped her and pulled her to the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" she shouted. A green head landed where she was standing a few moments earlier.

"I just saved your sorry ass! Don't yell at me!" I yelled back as I pulled her into the shelter of a building. She glared at me.

"I don't need your help! I'm a thousand years old! I'm twelve years old!" she said fiercely as people ran by, screaming. Alice yanked her hand out of my grasp.

"Alice." I said, pulling her in.

She looked up and I saw distrust in her eyes.

"Get away from me. Why won't you get ready for battle with the Scarlet Hand hm? They're coming here in…" she looked at her phone, "less than an hour."

I stood in shock.  
"Attack? What?"

She sneered at me, "If you were with us in the Golden Egg, you'd know." With that, she shoved a note into my hand walked off.

Oh goody, another note from Moth.

Just what I needed.

I decided not to read it, and just trust Alice. People surged forward me, desperate to escape from the witch. I pushed people, making them fall over or trip and ran to Alice.

"Alice, I need to talk to you."

She kept walking and snickered, "I knew you were going to say that."

I followed her around. "So I CAN talk to you right?"

Alice turned, and I recognized the look on her face when she was going to say something snappy back to me, but then something made her stop.

"JABBERWOCKY!"

And something slammed behind me.


	18. A Merry Christmas?

Dear readers,

I've been quite busy [you would think summer is time to relax]. I've also had a writer's block and I don't think the rest of the story would be very satisfying. Well, please enjoy!

lovelovelove,

MNW

The monster roared and I felt my hair part.

"No Jabberbaby, not the cute boy. The people by the statue." I looked at Alice and her eyes told me what to do. I stood still until the beast lumbered away. On the Jabberwocky's back was Moth and Mindy, sneering at Alice. Mindy caught my eye and winked, making me stutter. There was shouting at the Grimm family as someone pushed their way through them, knocking Daphne over. The person ran to the Jabberwocky and jumped onto its slimy neck. He turned and gave use a ruthless grin. In his hand was a sword, glinting dangerously.

"The Vorpal Blade!" I heard Granny shout.

"If it isn't Vorpal, it isn't dead!" someone yelled around me.

Then I did the REAL manly thing; I ran up the tail and into the monster's back. It roared and began to stomp around my friends. Sabrina pulled Daphne into the safety of a looming tree. As it made its way closer to the small crowd of Everafters who were trying to protect the Golden Egg, I made a split second choice.

I ran toward the man, yanked him back and kicked the two girls off the Jabberwocky. The guy smiled cruelly to me and I recognized him as the man who attacked Alice and I at the museum. We fought for the sword and he nearly took off my head with a full 360 swing.

"Damn!" I muttered as I ducked and swung my legs at the Black Knight's feet. He chuckled, but stopped as I kneed his nether regions and gave him a punch. He fell onto the Jabberwocky and grunted as he fell into unconsciousness. I should've stabbed the Jabberwocky then and there, but its tail whipped around into the tree and I was thrown into the branches. The sword scattered off somewhere. I saw Moth scrambling around, looking for the sword in vain. I tried to untangle myself and ended up falling to the ground. I cringed, waiting for the hard fall. But I fell on top of something soft.

"Next time I try to save you, which is never, you better make sure you don't end up hurting me." I looked underneath and saw Sabrina, struggling to get out from under me.

"Where's your family?"

"In the Golden Egg. Tell your brother to get inside before he's killed." She hissed, pointing to Puck, who was fighting the Jabberwocky.

"Puck! Get inside!" I screamed, he turned my way and as fate was cruel, the tail whipped him into Anderson's statue. Sabrina pulled away from me and ran toward him, attracting the monster's attention. Mindy stuck out her foot as she ran by and Sabrina fell, right in front of the creature. It roared and I knew Sabrina wouldn't last.

"Get away from her!" someone shouted as the Jabberwocky shrieked in agony. Blood dripped out from its foot and Alice rolled just as the monster reached down to take a bite out of her. She pulled Sabrina out of harm's way and began to take her hand and run to the safety of a building. When they reached the edge of the park, a ring of fire stopped them from heading to safety. I heard Sabrina let out a scream and Alice pointed to the cluster of trees where my brother laid. She talked to her, never taking her gaze away from the Jabberwocky, who was making its way to kill her. When the monster was right above them, Alice ran under its stomach, causing it to turn around. Sabrina then sprinted to the grove of trees and pulled Puck across the street into a store. I saw Granny and Daphne follow. Alice jumped up the tail and ran up the back onto the Jabberwocky's neck. Mr. Canis followed her up in pursuit.

"Roy! Find me the sword!" she screamed as the monster thrashed its head around. I looked at the bushes frantically and saw Mindy hold the sword. She grinned seductively as I stepped up to her.

"Let's not get excited ROY. I don't want you killed." She cooed, toying with the hem of my shirt.

"I won't get excited, just give me the sword."

"Oh no, baby, I can't do that." Her hands flew through my hair.

I heard Alice shouting my name in the background, but the green eyes in front of me kept me hypnotized. When I tried to look back at Alice, Mindy turned my head roughly back to face her.

I knew Alice was going to hate me forever for doing this, but I leaned in and gave Mindy a kiss. She dropped her hands in surprise and I pulled her in. The sword clattered on the cement and I swear I felt her disgusting mouth curve upward to a smirk.

She thought she won me over.

I pulled my knee into her chest and I heard a gasp exit her mouth. She fell down and lay on the ground, unmoving. The Jabberwocky, I swear was hissing with laughter. Mr. Canis was laying on the ground, blood seeping out from his leg. The creature's head was on top of Alice, and in any moment, she would die.

I grabbed the sword and slid it onto the ground towards Alice. The monster was sorely focused on her, its eyes not leaving her face. Her outstretched hand grabbed the hilt of the Vorpal and right before the creature leaned down to kill her, she brought the blade up and there was a terrible roar. I looked away to the store where the Grimms where at. They rushed out as the Jabberwocky fell into a heap of skin, teeth and claws. I followed them and pulled the head away from Alice. Her eyes fluttered open and spat out a shaky cough. Sabrina and Daphne cried out and they gave her back breaking hugs. Alice winced in pain, but I could see a smile forming on her face. She got up, grabbed the sword and made her way to Moth.

Moth was staring intently at her, face full of hate and disgust. In her hand was a steel blade with skulls engraved into the smooth, sharp metal.

Alice stopped a few feet in front of her before Moth launched into a full attack mode: slashing, jabbing Alice all over the place and thrusting her sword over and over again. Meanwhile, Alice dodged and defended herself. Moth did the unarming move and Alice's sword fell a few feet away. Before she could reach for it, Moth pushed her onto her back and stomped her foot onto her chest. I saw Alice face, curled up in pain.

"I've had enough of you. You always ruin my plans, and after you're gone, no one can." She spit on Alice and said one more line before I looked away.

"Oh, and a tip, watch your enemy; you never know their next move if you don't."

I guess I fainted after that line, but I woke up on a couch in the back room of the Golden Egg, with Sabrina placing a cool cloth on my forehead.

"W – w – where's everyone?"

She nodded outside to the restaurant.

"Having a nice meal."

I paused and saw Sabrina studying me. Before I can open my mouth to ask the risky question, she said, "Alice's in a separate room. After you fainted, she… almost got killed. Moth tried to stab her chest, but Alice slightly pushed her and got her arm stabbed. She lost a lot of blood. Me and Daphne tied her up. She's talking to the court right now."

"How did you know I was going to ask about Alice?" I asked, trying to get up. Immediately I felt dizzy.

"Don't move; it was obvious. I mean, you DO love her and you would wonder what happened to her… right?" she gave a glare. Guilt crept up my throat.

"It was the only way to get the sword form her." I stupidly said. Sabrina raised her eyebrows and helped me up.

"You could visit her. And _apologize_." She led me into the first room in the hall. The light was on and Alice was lying on the bed, listening to her IPod.

"Alice, he's here." She looked up and frowned, taking her earphones off. Sabrina left after I was settled in a chair. There was a long silence and I took the opportunity to study her…

There was a huge bandage on her arm, where she probably was stabbed. A cast was wrapped around her chest and I saw she had hard time breathing. Bruises decorated all over her body and cuts her scattered here and there.

"Thanks for saving me from the flying arm." She said, looking at the wall behind me.

"No problem. I guess I could say thanks to you, too. For saving all of us."

"That was a problem." She quietly smiled. I noticed her ever present grin was gone. Before I was going to chicken out, I heard myself blurting an apology.

"I'm sorry about Mindy… and everything else. I know you won't believe me ; this is the second time I've broken your heart, but I just wanted you to know, I've always loved you and I always will." I walked to her and sat down on the chair besides the bed.

Alice studied me, her face unreadable.

After a moment, I felt her slip into mine and we stayed like that was a long time, until Relda came in and gave Alice her dinner.

I sat on the couch, watching Daphne open her present from Alice. The expression she wore on her face told all of us she was delighted to have whatever was in there.

"LOOK! I GOT A JUNGLE TOY SET! THE MONKEYS LOOK LIKE THE ONE'S IN PUCK'S ROOM!" She squealed and ran over to hug Alice.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you SO MUCH!"

"Ow! Ah, you're welcome marshmallow." She said weakly.

When Sabrina opened her present, her held out new pair of clothes, the type that most kids wore nowadays: skinny jeans, a green jacket and a shirt that read "My sister is the brat."

Daphne frowned at the shirt.

As we all opened out presents, I noticed Alice left one unopened and she put it into her jacket pocket. After piano playing [Daphne wouldn't make a living as a singer] we all went to our rooms and went to sleep.

Around one o'clock in the morning, I crept into Alice's room. After the magic that us fairies us, Alice was immediately better, but had a few days for the bruises to disappear. I saw her looking at the present she didn't open, a red bag stuffed with tissue paper. She looked up and smiled, patting her bed and flicking on the lights.

"How come you didn't open that present yet?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"It's yours, smart one. I wanted to open it by myself. But since you're here, I can do that. Care to help?"

I climbed over and we began to take apart the tissue paper. Inside was a note and my face began to redden as she read it aloud.

Dear Alice,

So I guess Merry Christmas? After all our problems and other things, I actually haven't gotten the chance to talk to you much. This sounds so fake…

I missed you when you left. It felt as if my world was falling apart. I wasn't what I would call a nice person when you weren't around me. Like you were a part of my world. In fact, you are my world. I love you, and this is so retarded, writing to you instead of saying it, but I wouldn't want to be put in shame, now would I?

I love you.

Merry Christmas.

Love,

Roy

She pulled out a velvet box and opened it, her eyebrows raised. Alice looked as if she was laughing.

"A ring?" she turned to the box to me, showing me the band of sliver and three small diamonds shining in the dim room.

"Are you proposing to me?"

I shook my head but slyly grinned. "Unless you want to be married…"

She looked at the ring of a while, and then sat closer to me.

"Thanks Roy. It's beautiful." I then tried my charming skills.

"Like you?" She gave me a look and I sheepishly smiled.

"After I left many years ago, I couldn't get over you. I knew you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, but it stilled pained me. I dated a few guys, but we couldn't get into a long relationship. They would find out about you and then we were over. I just couldn't get over you. I let myself fall for you. I loved you too much." She whispered, shaking. I realized she was crying.

"That just made my day." I said, pulling her chin up and towards me. We then shared a kiss that felt as if it washed away everything, from the pain, the lies and the mysteries. It was as if the kiss was an apology, from both of us. I wiped away her tears and we lay down, falling asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Goodbye

The Grimms stayed with us for a little longer, but soon, they had to leave. As the days passed, Alice and I rekindled our relationship and soon, everything was back to normal.

On the day the Grimms left, we all stood around their old car and were saying goodbyes. After I was done with Relda, she turned to the girls and Mr. Canis and they all nodded.

"Alice, we're letting you have a choice. We know the history between you and Mustardseed and wanted you to know…, "she took a shaky breath," we're always going to be there for you and even if you stay here in New York, you can always visit us. You're not a full Everafter, and I'm sure the barrier won't keep you in."

Alice looked stunned.

"Wait, I can stay here?" she looked around, her face lighting with happiness. But something else crossed her face, something I couldn't place.

Granny nodded and we all waited for her answer.

Daphne and Sabrina hugged her, "I'm going to miss you LOTS." Daphne said.

After a moment, Alice turned to me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, a lot, but…," she turned to the Grimms, "I promised I would keep the little troublemakers safe."

I felt my heart sag, but she hugged me and the family got into the car, letting us have some time by ourselves.

"I would stay here, but…" she started.

I cut her off with a kiss and she began to cry.

"You're going to visit, right?" I asked, taking my scarf to wipe away her tears. She laughed.

"Of course." Mr. Canis honked the horn and we kissed one last time before she climbed into the car and they drove away. I saw Alice, Sabrina, Daphne, and Relda waving at me. Even Mr. Canis gave me a small smile.


End file.
